Why I Refuse
by LycoX
Summary: Derek once again tries to persuade Scott to join him, and a fed up Scott chooses to tell him just why exactly that's not gonna happen anytime soon.


**Why I Refuse**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and this too was pretty much inspired thanks to Tumblr. Set during season 2 and after Derek's brought in Boyd.**

* * *

About two days after he gave Vernon Boyd The 4th the Bite would see Derek and his three Betas confronting Scott at his house. Mostly in an attempt to get him to join them instead of being an Omega. Something that could prove to be damned dangerous for him considering the very real likelihood of death courtesy of a frigging sword of all things by an old vengeful man. One who wanted to do away with his family's Code just to satisfy his vengeance over Kate's death despite the fact the reason behind her death was dead himself. "Scott, there is strength and safety with a Pack. Something you won't have on your own." Tried the dark haired man once again as his frustration grew over the young Beta's stubborn refusal to join his Pack.

Scott glared at him. "I could care less about strength. And Safety? Somehow… I really doubt that cause I don't trust you."

"And trust me when I say you've given me plenty of reasons to not want to trust you. Actually, why I wouldn't ever trust any Alpha for that matter."

Erica scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Right, you're only saying this cause you don't want to upset your precious Allison."

"Its far from that." Replied Scott firmly as he looked at the Blonde for a brief moment before turning back to Derek.

Derek sighed and decided to humor the kid. "Alright then, Scott, what are your reasons?"

"Lying to me about a cure to get me to help you with Peter. Oh, let's not forget the fact you WILLINGLY stood by and let that asshole dig his claws into the back of my neck and force his memories into my head! You WILLINGLY left me on my own to deal with that kind of Hell! For God's sake, I'm freaking afraid of fire now! AND ITS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT DOING A DAMNED THING TO STOP HIM!" Roared out Scott with his eyes glowing gold and glistening and making the three Betas jump in surprise at the unexpected yelling.

A guilt filled grimace flashed across the older Wolf's face at the reminders of what had happened that night with his Uncle. Not to mention the lie he fed Scott about helping him and it was all making him starting to feel horrible over the choices he made. "And you think I wanna let you or any other Alpha have some kind of control over me!? Hell no! Your Uncle tried to force me to kill people! People that included my friends! And I don't EVER want to let anyone have that kind of power over me. The power to affect me in whatever way they please. The fact someone could have power like that over me scares me greatly."

"So, yeah, tell me Derek, go on and tell me again why I should join your Pack. And I'll STILL tell you no cause I'll NEVER willingly give anyone that kind of control over me."

He then turned his attention towards the three Betas. "You three wanna stick with him? Fine, that's your choice. But I won't be one bit surprised when he turns out to be horrible for you guys with the way he acts."

Hell, no telling how much more screwed up they'll all end up being thanks to Derek. Things were incredibly tense after that as silence filled the air until Melissa showed up, wondering about the company they seemingly had. "Hi sweetie, things okay?" Asked the woman in concern as she could tell that things seemed a bit tense.

"Oh yeah, matter of fact, they were just leaving. Isn't that right, Derek?"

"Umm, yeah, that's right. My friends and I just wanted to stop by and speak with Scott about a few things."

"Anything I should be worried about?"

Derek smiled at her. "Oh no, not at all Mrs. McCall."

"Yeah, we were hoping to arrange a few study dates is all." Added in Erica.

The sight of her surprised the nurse quite a bit as she was looking quite stunning! "Wow, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner, sweetie."

Erica smiled at her to show it was okay. "Its fine! You're probably just tired from working is all, so you were bound to not notice some things right away."

Melissa chuckled and gave a nod to that. "Mmm, right on the money with that one."

Boyd then spoke up. "Right, so, we'll just leave you two alone. And I hope you both have an enjoyable evening."

"Yeah, see you around, Scott." Spoke up Isaac.

Scott curtly nodded and the four left the area with Derek having quite a bit on his mind as he thought over everything that had been said. His three Betas would also be thinking about the stuff that had been said as well and seeing Scott in a decidedly different light as it was damned clear to them that he had some horrible experiences ever since becoming a Werewolf and Derek had only helped with that. Melissa, along with her son watched the four leave and it honestly made the tired mother wonder about the whole thing as she had a feeling there was more going on then what had been said. Turning to her son, who seemed to be giving the four figures an intense stare, she decided to try and bring his attention to her. "So, how about dinner?"

And thankfully, her question managed to get her his attention. "Huh?"

"I asked what do you want for dinner, Mijito." Replied the woman with a chuckle.

"Oh, mom, don't even worry about it okay? You just got home and I can tell how exhausted you look right now."

Melissa was about to argue with him on that when he beat her to it. "Why don't you go shower and I'll fix us something while you're in there, okay?"

Letting out a sigh as no way she was going to win this when he was looking at her so imploringly, she gave him a smile and hugged him. "Alright, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too, mom." She kissed him on the cheek with a smile before making her way inside and on to a well deserved shower.

Leaving Scott on his own as he looked at the direction Derek and his Pack had left in and let out a sigh. Shaking his head, he turned around and went on inside and began to make something for himself and his mom to eat. He hoped however that this latest confrontation with Derek would see the man stopping his attempts at trying to get him to join his Pack. As it is, he wanted nothing to do with any Packs as he still desperately wanted to be a normal human being again. And the likelyhood of that ever happening seemed so horribly small and he hated it greatly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: It was pointed out on Tumblr that the bit with Peter forcing his memories into Scott's head has never really been focused on. Along with it being a big possible factor in why he didn't want much to do with Derek's Pack. Hopefully I did a fairly good job in dealing with those two things in this!**


End file.
